The Nativity
by TCKing12
Summary: Abigail, George, Phil, and Lil travel back in time to see the first Christmas.
1. Waking Up

**Chapter 1: Waking Up**

_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 25th 2034"_

George wasn't exactly sure what he was dreaming. Snow was coming down around him, but it wasn't cold. It was warm and fluffy, almost like a cloud. Stars were all around him.

Suddenly, the cloud turned to hay and a box came out of the hay with a baby inside it. The hay started tickling his bare feet, so he kicked it, but it wouldn't stop. He kicked again. Now both feet were tickling and he kicked furiously, until he couldn't kick anymore because the hay grabbed his feet. He started laughing. The baby and the hay slowly started to fade away when George rolled over. The tickling stopped and there was no one in sight.

George looked up at his faded blue ceiling as he tried to wake himself up. Today was a special day, but what was it?

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. He had to wake up Abigail.

* * *

Abigail was having a very peaceful dream, but a weird one. She was swimming in melted chocolate when a huge blanket of snow came down. Suddenly, she was in hot chocolate, with the snow separating and becoming giant marshmallows. Then, a giant version of Abigail came up and started drinking the hot chocolate that Abigail was in. And just when she was about swallow herself, Abigail was shaken awake.

"Abigail, Abigail wake up!" George shouted, shaking her awake.

"What?" Abigail mumbled, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Get up, get up!" George said, jumping up and down.

"In an hour." Abigail said, laying back down and closing her eyes.

Abigail never thought she would hear those words come out of her mouth.

"Do you know you were saying 'hot chocolate' in your sleep?" George asked.

"No, and I really don't care," Abigail said.

George shook his older twin sister.

"C'mon, Abigail, it's our favorite holiday," George said.

Abigail opened her eyes and she looked at him shockingly.

"You mean?" Abigail asked.

George nodded, smiling. Abigail jumped up in bed, then jumped down to the floor. She put on her pink slippers and she and George ran down the hallway as fast as they could, chanting at the top of their lungs "IT'S CHRISTMAS!".


	2. Peter, Kimi, Phil, And Lil

**Chapter 2: Peter, Kimi, Phil, And Lil**

Peter (Me) and Kimi were already up.

"Mom, dad, it's Christmas!" Abigail said as she and George ran up to hug them.

"Merry Christmas guys." Kimi said.

"Merry Christmas mom." George said back.

Kimi smiled at her son.

"Merry Christmas George." Kimi said.

"When can we... uh... open the presents?" Abigail asked, trying not to sound as anxious as possible.

Peter smiled.

"How about noon, okay?" Peter asked.

"Okay!" Abigail replied.

"Until then, you guys want some milk?" Kimi asked, taking some out of the refrigerator.

"Yes, please!" George said.

"And some baked cookies?" Abigail asked.

"Fine, but not a lot." Kimi said, smiling.

As Abigail and George nibbled on their cookies and drank their milk, the front door opened and Phil and Lil stepped in. Peter and Kimi noticed and they walked out and said hello to them.

Abigail turned to George when they were alone and she started talking to her brother.

A few minutes later, Phil and Lil walked in the room.

"What are you two talking about?" Lil asked.

Abigail turned to Lil and she asked "When did Christmas get started?".

Lil didn't know.

"Well, it all started between six and four B.C." Phil said.

Abigail got so excited that she almost choked on her drink.

"That's it!" Abigail said, grabbing George, Phil, and Lil and leading them to Peter and Kimi's bedroom.

"What is it?" George asked as Abigail pulled out Peter's time machine.

"You'll see." Abigail said.

Abigail put in a time and pressed the Go button. They vanished in a flash of white light. When the white light vanished, Abigail, George, Phil, and Lil found themselves in a time corridor. Various colors and images of different times in history swirled around them. Then the time corridor faded and the four of them found themselves in what looked like one of those Christmas movies.

"Guys. May I welcome you to the year five B.C." Abigail said.


	3. Bethlehem

**Chapter 3: Bethlehem**

_"Location: Bethlehem, What Will Eventually Be Israel, 5 B.C."_

George was shocked and dumbfounded. Abigail didn't even know why she did, but she brought them there anyway. He looked between Abigail, Phil, and Lil. Was he the only one who knew EXACTLY where they were?

"What have you done Abigail?" Phil asked.

"I brought us back in time so we could witness the first Christmas!" Abigail said, proudly.

Lil looked over and saw some shepherds in the fields.

"Why don't you guys explore while me and Phil go talk to those nice people over there?" Lil asked, she and Phil walking toward the shepherds.

Abigail started to follow, but George grabbed her pink pajama shirt and pulled her back.

"I think we should leave Mr. Deville and Mrs. Pickles alone." George said. He then pointed to a star in the East.

"Abigail, do you know what that is?" George asked.

Abigail looked at it and her eyes widened. She turned to George and she said "Let's go in the direction of the star!".

George nodded and the twins started walking toward the star.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil and Lil walked over to a field where some shepherds were. Lil walked up to one.

"Hello, what's your name?" Lil asked.

"Jacob." the shepherd answered.

"My name is Lil and this is my brother Phil." Lil said, pointing to her and Phil.

"Good tidings Lil." Jacob said.

Lil smiled and she asked "So, what are you doing?".

"Watching our flocks." Jacob said.

Lil nodded.

* * *

Back with the other two, George led Abigail to a place that she recognized from a Christmas book Kira and Chaz read to her once. It looked like a box with no roof. It was an old inn.

The siblings looked behind them and saw a woman on a donkey. A man was guiding the donkey. They were going straight to the inn.

George got in a nearby bush and pulled Abigail in with him.

"George, what are you..." Abigail started, but George cut her off and put a finger to his lips.

He pointed to the inn. The woman and donkey were at the front. An innkeeper came up to them.

"We have come to stay in your inn, for my wife is requesting a child." the man said.

"No room." the innkeeper said.

George started humming a song from a Christmas program he, Abigail, Peter, and Kimi once attended. When he was done, the woman and the donkey, the man, and the innkeeper all went around back to a stable that had hay, a feeding trough, camels, a donkey, and some other animals.

"C'mon Abigail." George said and dragged Abigail into the stable.


	4. Away In A Manger

**Chapter 4: Away In A Manger**

Watching sheep is very boring. All you have to do is make sure they don't wander off. Lil thought that Phil and the other shepherds thought that too, because they were all about to fall asleep. Suddenly, a great flash of light came out of the sky and a great angel came out of the light.

"Oh my goodness!" Lil said.

She was afraid, and so were Phil and the shepherds.

The angel said "Do not be afraid, for behold a bring you good tidings of great joy that will be to all people. For unto you is born this day in the city of David, a Savoir, which is Christ the Lord. And this will be a sign to you.". He pointed at the star that Abigail and George had seen and he said "You will find a baby, wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger.".

Suddenly, all these angels came out of the sky, praising God and singing "Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth, peace, good will on whom His favor rests.".

When the angels left and gone into heaven, Jacob said "Let's go to Bethlehem and see this thing that has happened, that the Lord has told us about.".

All the other shepherd agreed. Phil and Lil looked at the star. This was going to be a long walk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Abigail and George slowly walked into the stable. The girl noticed them and Abigail and George saw that she was about at least 12 to 13 years old. Her husband was about 13 to 14 years old.

"My name is Mary, and this is my husband Joseph." the girl said.

"My name is George and this is my sister Abigail." George said.

"Good tidings." Mary and Joseph said.

"Good tidings." Abigail and George said back.

"If you don't mind me asking, when will the baby come?" George asked.

"Jesus should be here any minute." Mary said.

Just then, Mary started going into labor. Joseph ran out to get her some blankets while he left Abigail and George to watch the whole thing. A few minutes later, Joseph ran back with the blanket and Mary wrapped Jesus up. She looked over at Abigail.

"Would you like to hold him? Your brother may hold him, too." Mary asked.

She handed him to Abigail and she took him in her arms. The princess felt like she went limp. She couldn't think straight, but she wanted to say something. She was ashamed of herself because all she said was "Hi.".

George couldn't believe all Abigail said was "Hi". Not even "Hello" or "Good tidings" just "Hi".

Abigail handed Jesus to George and it felt like all the energy rushed out of the prince. He could barely remember his own name. George looked down into Jesus' eyes and he said the first thing that came to mind.

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not be in want. He makes me lie down in green pastures. He leads me beside quiet waters. He restores my soul. He guides me in paths of righteousness for his namesake. Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me. Your rod and your staff they comfort me. You prepare a table before me in the presence of my enemies. You anoint my head with oil. My cup overflows. Surely goodness and love will follow me all the days of my life and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever.".

George finished and handed Jesus back to Mary, who put him in the manger. He looked over at Abigail and he could tell thy were both thinking the same thing. George couldn't believe he just held and talked to Jesus Christ.


End file.
